List of powers and abilities
A *'''''Ability absorption:''''' *'''''Ability augmentation:''''' *'''''Ability bestowal:''''' *'''''Ability identification:''''' *'''''Ability mimicry:''''' *'''''Ability negation:''''' *'''''Ability sensing:''''' *'''''Accelerated metabolism:''''' the ability to possess a faster metabolism than average members of one's species do. *'''''Acid generation:''''' *'''''Acidic vomit:''''' the ability to release an excessive amount of gastric acid when one vomits. *'''''Acoustokinesis:''''' *'''''Aerokinesis:''''' the ability to generate, manipulate, and shape wind, air, and the atmosphere. *'''''Animation:''''' the ability to bring inanimate objects to life. *'''''Apportation:''''' *'''''Aquatic respiration:''''' *'''''Astral projection:''''' *'''''Astral trapping:''''' *'''''Atmokinesis:''''' *'''''Aura perception:''''' B *'''''Biokinesis:''''' *'''''Biomolecular alteration:''''' the ability to manipulate the molecules composing one's own body. *'''''Body part substitution:''''' *'''''Bone protrusions:''''' the ability to produce protrusions of bone from one's skin. C *'''''Chlorokinesis:''''' *'''''Chronokinesis:''''' *'''''Clairaudience:''''' *'''''Claircognizance:''''' *'''''Clairsentience:''''' *'''''Clairvoyance:''''' *'''''Cross-dimensional awareness:''''' *'''''Cryokinesis:''''' D *'''''Danger sense:''''' the ability to sense the presence and/or upcoming of danger or a dangerous situation. *'''''Digital conversion:''''' the ability to transform physical matter into electronic information. *'''''Disintegration:''''' *'''''Divination:''''' E *'''''Echolocation:''''' *'''''Ecological empathy:''''' *'''''Electrokinesis:''''' the ability to generate, manipulate, and shape electricity. *'''''Empathic pherokinesis:''''' the ability to influence the emotions of others through the manipulation of pheromones. *'''''Empathy:''''' *'''''Energy blasts:''''' *'''''Energy constructs:''''' *'''''Energy conversion:''''' *'''''Energy projection:''''' the ability to produce energy from one's body. *'''''Energy vampirism:''''' the ability to gain control over others by siphoning their life energies. F *'''''Fire breathing:''''' *'''''Flight:''''' the ability to defy gravity and fly through the atmosphere unaided. *'''''Force fields:''''' the ability to naturally possess a deflective barrier around oneself or to erect and manipulate protective shields. G *'''''Geoconnectivity:''''' the ability to possess a psychic link to the Earth. *'''''Gyrokinesis:''''' H *'''''Hydrokinesis:''''' *'''''Hypnosis:''''' I *'''''Immortality:''''' the ability to have an infinite lifespan or continuously rise from the dead. *'''''Intuitive aptitude:''''' *'''''Invisibility:''''' *'''''Invulnerability:''''' J K *'''''Kinesiokinesis:''''' the ability to manipulate physical movement. *'''''Kinetic energy absorption:''''' *'''''Kinetic energy manipulation:''''' L *'''''Leptokinesis:''''' *'''''Levitation:''''' the ability to defy gravity and to hover above the ground. M *'''''Magic:''''' *'''''Magnetokinesis:''''' *'''''Mass manipulation:''''' *'''''Mediumship:''''' *'''''Merging:''''' *'''''Microscopic vision:''''' *'''''Microwave manipulation:''''' *'''''Mind control:''''' *'''''Mnemokinesis:''''' *'''''Molecular acceleration:''''' the ability to increase the kinetic energy of molecules, causing matter composed of said molecules to increase in heat. N *'''''Necroplasm absorption:''''' the ability to absorb the energies surrounding a living being who is about to die. *'''''Night vision:''''' O *'''''Omnilingualism:''''' *'''''Omniscience:''''' *'''''Oneirokinesis:''''' the ability to manipulate dreams. *'''''Osteokinesis:''''' P *'''''Phasing:''''' *'''''Pherokinesis:''''' *'''''Photokinesis:''''' the ability to generate, manipulate, and shape light and/or photons. *'''''Photon blasts:''''' the ability to project concussive blasts of light and/or photons. *'''''Plant growth acceleration:''''' the ability to cause plants to grow at an accelerated rate. *'''''Possession:''''' the ability to take over control of the bodies and motor functions of others by placing oneself into the body of another. *'''''Precognition:''''' *'''''Prophecy:''''' *'''''Psyche absorption:''''' the ability to siphon the mental psyches of others. *'''''Psychic blasts:''''' *'''''Psychic constructs:''''' the ability to consolidate mental energy into a solid construct or form. *'''''Psychography:''''' *'''''Psychometry:''''' *'''''Pycnokinesis:''''' *'''''Pyrokinesis:''''' Q R *'''''Radiokinesis:''''' *'''''Reactive adaptation:''''' *'''''Reality warping:''''' *'''''Regenerative healing factor:''''' *'''''Remote viewing:''''' *'''''Replication:''''' *'''''Resurrection:''''' *'''''Retrocognition:''''' S *'''''Self-detonation:''''' *'''''Size alteration:''''' the ability to alter one's own physical size. *'''''Sonic scream:''''' *'''''Spatial warp portals:''''' the ability to open spatial rifts, allowing for anyone or anything to travel from one location to another instantaneously. *'''''Substanciamorph:''''' the ability to alter one's physical state of matter from solid to liquid, gas, and/or plasma. *'''''Superhuman agility:''''' the ability to be more agile, flexible, balanced, and coordinated than average members of one's species are. *'''''Superhuman breath:''''' *'''''Superhuman digestion:''''' *'''''Superhuman durability:''''' the ability to withstand more physical forces upon one's body than average members of one's species can withstand. *'''''Superhuman endurance:''''' *'''''Superhuman gustatory sense:''''' *'''''Superhuman hearing:''''' *'''''Superhuman longevity:''''' *'''''Superhuman mentality:''''' *'''''Superhuman olfaction:''''' *'''''Superhuman reflexes:''''' the ability to possess quicker and sharper reflexes than average members of one's species possess. *'''''Superhuman speed:''''' the ability to move at speeds greater than the average members of one's species can move at. *'''''Superhuman spinning:''''' the ability to rotate and/or spin one's body at speeds greater than average members of one's species are capable of. *'''''Superhuman stamina:''''' the ability to exert oneself for longer periods of time than average members of one's species are capable of. *'''''Superhuman strength:''''' the ability to exert more physical force from one's body than average members of one's species can exert. *'''''Superhuman tactile sense:''''' *'''''Superhuman thought processing:''''' *'''''Superhuman tracking:''''' *'''''Superhuman vision:''''' *'''''Superhumanly acute senses:''''' the ability to possess enhanced senses with greater clarity and range than the average members of one's species possess. T *'''''Technological invisibility:''''' the ability to remain unseen/undetected by technological and/or electronic devices. *'''''Technopathy:''''' *'''''Telekinesis:''''' the ability to move matter with one's mind. *'''''Telepathic illusions:''''' the ability to deceive the sensory receptors of others, causing them to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'''''Telepathic possession:''''' the ability to project one's consciousness into the mind of another and assume control of that body. *'''''Telepathy:''''' the ability to read/hear/see into the minds of others and intrude on the thoughts of others. *'''''Teleportation:''''' the ability to move from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. *'''''Telescopic vision:''''' *'''''Temporal duplication:''''' *'''''Tentacle manifestation:''''' the ability to produce tentacle-like appendages from one's body. *'''''Terrakinesis:''''' the ability to manipulate and shape earthen materials. *'''''Thiriokinesis:''''' *'''''Thiriomorph:''''' *'''''Toxikinesis:''''' *'''''Transmutation:''''' the ability to manipulate atoms and atomic structures, transforming one type of matter into another. *'''''Trichokinesis:''''' *'''''Tychokinesis:''''' U *'''''Umbrakinesis:''''' *'''''Unique physiology:''''' the ability to possess an appearance, anatomy, and/or physiology which differs from the average members of one's species. V *'''''Vibrokinesis:''''' the ability to manipulate vibrations and/or seismic energy. W *'''''Wall crawling:''''' X *'''''X-ray vision:''''' Y Z